


Singing in the Shower

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Ships It, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Inspired, One Shot, Optional, Piano, Shower Sex, Showers, Singing, Smut, Two Shot, YouTube, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: Nathalie has a little secret that she hates sharing. Well, she has never shared it but Gabriel finds out that she loves to sing in the shower. He can’t believe this is the first time he is hearing Nath singing because she's amazing, to say the least.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/zhSOPdPslps
> 
> Inspired by this animation by maybemayura on YouTube.

Nathalie didn't mind living with the Agreste’s, she didn't have to wake up to commute to the mansion, she was always there to look after Adrien, and was there whenever Gabriel needed her there. 

She was going to take a shower before having to go to one of Adrien’s photoshoots. Nathalie didn't know what was different about this one where Adrien couldn't go by himself like usual. She shrugged it off as she turned on her playlist and slipped into the shower.

She started first by lightly humming to a song by XY. He wasn’t her favorite artist by any means but she could listen to him for short periods of time. Next, a rock n’ roll tune by Jagged Stone came on. She had first gotten into his music when Adrien mentioned that Jagged Stone was one of his favorites. When Nathalie had first played one of his songs, she hadn't expected to be blown away by a strong guitar but she had to admit it was much better than XY. As she began to rinse the shampoo out of her hair, her favorite song by Clara Nightingale came on. 

Nathalie started singing softly to the rhyming words. She didn't like admitting that her favorite artist was Clara, it seemed a little childish to like the peppy lyrics she wrote, but she found them catchy and clever. Nathalie didn't realize when she started singing louder but she had her own mini-concert in the shower. What Nathalie didn't know was that she had an audience consisting of Gabriel Agreste with his ear pressed against the bathroom door. He didn't recognize the song but he did realize Nathalie’s voice, one he knew he couldn't forget the sweet sound of as she sang along. 

“Father?” Adrien said walking past the door, “what are you-”  
“Shh!” Gabriel yelled at this son with his ear still pressed against the door.  
Adrien shrugged and listened against the door.  
“Is that Nathalie?” he whispered.  
Gabriel nodded and stood up from the door as the song came to a close.

“You should have her sing while you play piano,” Adrien suggested, not as if he was trying to get his father and Nathalie or anything like that.   
“I-” Gabriel paused, it wasn't such a bad idea, “I might just have to.”   
Adrien smiled at his father as he walked away and Gabriel did the same to not seem like he was stalking Nathalie in the bathroom. 

“Nathalie, when is Adrien supposed to practice the piano?” Gabriel asked her after she returned from his photoshoot.   
“4:15-5:00 this evening,” Nathalie answered.  
“Inform him we will be there at the end of his practice to check on his practice, he should have this new song learned by now.”  
“Of course sir,” Nathalie nodded. 

Adrien wasn’t nervous, he knew this piece by heart, he could probably even play it with his eyes closed he had practiced it so much. Instead of playing the piece perfectly like he could, Adrien purposely made several errors. Instead of the fluent melody, there were choppy and unpleasant sounds.

“Adrien, I don't understand, you have been practicing for several weeks, why don't you have this memorized?” Gabriel asked coldly.   
“I’m sorry father, would you mind playing with me, it might make it easier,” Adrien requested.

Much to Nathalie’s surprise, Gabriel agreed without objection.  
“Actually, Nathalie, could you sing?” Gabriel asked, “I think it would help Adrien and me.”  
Nathalie’s eyes widened a bit before resuming a neutral expression, although a blush still covered her face. She hadn't knowingly sung in front of anyone before. 

“I- I’m not really much of a singer,” Nathalie tried.   
“I’m sure your voice is beautiful,” Adrien assured her.  
Nathalie sighed as she looked at his pleading eyes, “I’ll try.”  
Stupid Agreste men could get whatever they wanted from Nathalie, and she hated it. She would do anything for the family, she never thought that would include singing but here she was now. 

Nathalie started quietly as the song was a little unfamiliar. She gradually became more confident and started singing a little louder. She shut her eyes as she blocked out her surroundings and focused only on the music. The music was played perfectly by both Agreste men and the added layer of the duet made it that much better. 

Gabriel watched as Nathalie became absorbed in the sound. He loved seeing her carefree, loose, as if nothing could hurt her. It was beautiful, almost elegant. In his fantasy about Nathalie, that's when he realized that he wasn't only in love with her voice but with the woman who was by his side regardless of the challenge. 

The song came to a close with the final notes and Gabriel stood up and took a few steps toward Nathalie. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve never sung for anyone. I’m not very good,” Nathalie said wishing she could disappear.  
“Nonsense, Nathalie, it was beautiful. You are beautiful,” Gabriel told her.   
Nathalie felt frozen, unsure if she could move, her boss so close to her, she felt high when he complimented her. Before she knew it, he leaned in and his lips were on hers. Nathalie soon responded to the kiss and wished that feeling of bliss could have lasted forever. 

Adrien smiled watching his father and Nathalie get together, he knew both had feelings for each other and it was relieving to finally see them both express it. Standing up from the piano bench, he left his room giving the pair some privacy. 

“Sir, I-” Nathalie started.   
“Call me Gabriel,” he interrupted.   
“Gabriel,” Nathalie said slowly, appreciating the way it felt on her tongue, she took a step back, she needed space to breathe, “I’m sorry. This was a mistake, everything has been.”  
Gabriel was shocked, he hadn't expected it to go like that, especially when she had been so passionate moments before. 

“I- I’m going to leave. You have nothing on your schedule for the rest of the evening,” Nathalie said quickly before running out of the room.   
Gabriel stood there and watched as she ran. He deserved it because she deserved so much more than him. 

Walking to the bathroom he locked the door. Looking at himself in the mirror, he was disgusted like never before. He typically hated his reflection, he knew he was a bad and selfish person, and seeing his reflection always reminded him of that. Looking down at the counter, he saw the speaker that Nathalie always played her music on. He threw it to the ground and watched as its inner components scattered on the ground. Looking back to the mirror he noticed a faint red tint from her lipstick on his lips. She deserved so much more than him. A man who hadn't been obsessed with his deceased wife until he fell for her. Someone who would always put her first, who wasn't selfish, who wasn't a wanted criminal. 

The next day Nathalie woke up early to take a shower, she wanted this one to be longer, slower, than they typically were. She immediately broken speaker pieces tossed across the floor. Not that she wanted to listen to music today anyway. Nathalie turned on the water before picking up the pieces and throwing them away. She let the scalding hot water wash her body. It hurt but no more than everything in her life did. Nathalie wanted to sit down and cry but she refused, she was stronger than that and was not about to let a man break her, she was fine. 

On her desk, she found a brand new speaker, one that she knew costs more than the one that was broken. Attached was a note:  
“I’m sorry for a lot of things  
But I’ll never be sorry for kissing you”

Nathalie’s breath caught for a second, she wanted to know what was going on because it felt like some game show where a camera crew might jump out at any time to tell her this was all fake. 

“Sir?” she asked, walking to his office.  
“I told you to call me Gabriel,” he said looking up from his work.  
“Yes, well, umm, I just wanted to thank you for the new speaker, I found my old one broken this morning,” she said.  
“I broke it yesterday, I found it only right to replace it,” Gabriel explained.  
“Oh, well, thank you,” Nathalie said and turned to leave but Gabriel’s voice stopped her.  
“Did you get my note?”

Nathalie could feel that Gabriel had positioned himself behind her. She knew if she turned that she would be face to face with her boss and she really didn't want to think about that now.  
“Yes,” she admitted.   
“I love you, Nathalie. I can be sorry that I didn't realize it sooner but I’ll never be sorry for telling you.”  
“I feel the same Gabriel,” Nathalie said, still refusing to turn around, “I have loved you for too long and I’m scared to wake up and have this be a dream.”  
“Please, turn around.”

Finally, she did. Gabriel’s hand tucked a section of hair that had come loose from her bun behind her ear and traced her jawline down.   
“I promise this isn't a dream,” he paused briefly, “I don't know how I didn't realize how beautiful you were sooner.”   
Nathalie didn't say anything and she didn't need to as Gabriel kissed her again. 

“Never stop singing in the shower,” Gabriel requested as their kiss broke.  
Nathalie blushed in embarrassment, “you know?”  
“It’s why I asked you to sing the other day.”   
Nathalie groaned, “I hate you, Gabriel Agreste.”   
“Really because I believe you just said how in love with me you are,” he said with a smirk, “there’s nothing to be embarrassed about Nath, you have a beautiful voice.”   
Nathalie rolled her eyes and gave Gabriel a quick kiss, “you have a meeting in ten minutes, you might want to be prepared for it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Explicit content ahead   
> Please do not read if you are underage or feel uncomfortable with this content

Nathalie always sang in the shower now. It wasn't unusual for Gabriel to comment on her songs of the day after she got dressed. One day, Gabriel had a different plan as he snuck into the bathroom. She should’ve locked the door. Then she felt his touch and almost slipped as she jumped. 

“Gabriel!” she yelped.   
“I thought you could do a little more than sing today,” he said suggestively and kissed her.   
Nathalie reciprocated the kiss as she felt Gabriel’s hands roam her slick body. 

She whimpered slightly as his touch faded but felt it replaced with a bar of soap. He lathered her body and massaged her body. Once the suds were rinsed from her body, Nathalie did something of a similar matter with the bar of soap now her hand. 

Gabriel then squirted shampoo onto his hand and began to massage Nathalie’s scalp. Running his fingers through her hair to get the shampoo through it and then scrunched the ends to the scalp. He helped her rinse the soap out of her hair before Nathalie stood on her toes to wash his hair. She could have sworn she heard Gabriel moan as she massaged her scalp and ran her fingers through his short gray blonde hair. 

Once they were both clean, Nathalie pushed Gabriel against the wall and slowly worked down his body. Nathalie left marks as she kissed and nipped her way down his chest. She paid careful attention to his nipples which she knew were incredibly sensitive. It was one of her favorite things because he would moan as she twisted, sucked, and thought of other ways to pleasure the nubs. She then got on her knees and began kissing her way up his thigh and then blowing light breaths and gave a few licks down his full length.

“Nathalie, just take me already!” she finally heard him yell.  
She smirked, she always loved having this much control over him. She followed instruction though as she took him quickly in her mouth.   
He took a handful of her wet hair in his hand guiding her slightly as he moaned.

“I- I’m going to come,” he moaned, not sure how much longer he was going to last.  
Nathalie pulled off and stood to kiss him. He could taste some of his precum on her lips and in her mouth. 

Feeling impatient he took control and spun her around. Her back was now arched, in anticipation trying to avoid contact with the cold tile behind her. He took her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. He let them drop as he tapped her thigh, signaling her to wrap her legs around him.

Nathalie was thankful the music was playing loudly to drown out her moans. Gabriel was never very gentle with her, though she never minded. She doubted the music did much if Gabriel could hear her sing but it helped more than nothing. Luckily, there was no knock demanding to know what was happening and nobody mentioned anything afterward. Nathalie could for sure say that singing was her second favorite activity to do in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I hadn’t written shower smut before and I still regret writing this, and felt uncomfortable af, but here it is


End file.
